


It's Okay

by mothfroth



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Bad Writing, Gen, Night Terrors, hallucination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfroth/pseuds/mothfroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has a night terror, and Hux tries to calm him.<br/>(short, mildly based off personal experience)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little OOC of Hux, by imagine he's really gentle around Kylo when he's not lucid.

Kylo felt a deep incomprehensible sense of dullness, the world around him was blurry and unfamiliar and he didn't care. He felt himself walking, he felt himself fall too, but he felt oddly disconnected from himself. He was in a dark pit when his vision began to sharpen and clear and he realized he was surrounded by thin gaunt tall creatures, their skin was black and smooth. They stared at him with eyeless black sockets and he felt fear, sharp and intense and jarring. He felt unsafe. Kylo reached for his lightsaber at his belt but it wasn't there, and a sense of intense panic rose in his throat. He screamed. 

Thrashing under grey covers screaming and lashing out, Kylo woke up. "No!" He screamed, he knew he wasn't in the pit but he knew he was still in danger. "N-No!" He shouted as he pulled his arm free of Hux's sleepy grasp. "Ren- wait wait it's okay, stop." Hux tried to calm him down. "I'm-" Kylo panted, he stopped kicking at the covers. "They want me, they want to kill me..." Hux sat up and stroked Kylo's hair. "Kylo listen it's okay, it was a night terror, remember?" Kylo was shaking and sweating but his breathing slowed and he nestled himself back under the blankets. Hux gently ran his fingers through Kylo's hair and held him close. "It wasn't real."  
Kylo nodded, staring straight ahead of him at the patch of deep shadow in the corner of the room. He felt it there. A tall thin black creature standing there, staring at him.


End file.
